Mr and Mrs Cullen
by rawr.eyeliner.skittles
Summary: One-shot. A day in the life of Mr and Mrs Cullen. Rough bathroom sex at school. Dirty talking Edward. I do not own Twilight. My first story, quite short, sorry. Rated M for sexual content and profanity. Review please. Thankyou!


"Bella," Edward hissed.

I leaned my head onto the poor boys shoulder sitting next to me, Kyle I think, his heart acting as if he was going to have a heart attack soon. His gaze was directly down my exageratedly unbuttoned blouse, his eyes wide. The buldge in his pants was almost touching the desk and I giggled and kept explaining the maths to him, even though I was pretty sure he knew it, but yet the teacher had told me he was getting distracted and that I should help him, but me helping him would be me never existing considering I was what was distracting him.

"Isabella," Edward hissed under his breath once again. I ignored him though and pressed my breasts up against Kyle's shoulder more.

I heard him growl, deep in his chest, lower than what a human would be able to hear, however.

I decided to stop teasing him and sit up, raising my small pale, delicate hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?" The teacher asked.

"May I be exscused sir? I'm feeling quite flushed.." I smiled at him, looked at him directly in the eyes from under my dark lashes.

He nodded dazed and I smiled brightly, standing, pushing my seat under and walking to the door and leaving the room as everyones eyes followed me out.

I opened my mind a little to Edward to inform him of where I was going, and how fucking wet I was, not that he couldnt smell my arousal anyway, but that was besides the point.

I went to the girls bathroom right across from the head's office, in the corridor on one side of his office where the secetary wasnt. I sat on one of the counters quickly, figuring I didnt have alot of time before Edward came barging through the door.

I hiked my skirt up abit, revealing my long perfectly shaped legs, and crossed them over. I leaned back on my hands, waiting..

I heard his heavy footsteps after a moment, and he was obviously angry of what I'd done in the lesson.

The footsteps got closer..

3..

2..

1..

The door opened and slammed against the wall, leaving a dint, and I coughed when he split the plaster of the bricks and smokey dust exploded from behind the door. I was only playing, teasing, I didnt need to breath anyway.

His hair was a messy dissaray, but looked alot messier than in the classroom. He was obviously stressed, good, and had been running his hands through it. His dark jeans hung dangerously low on his waist and his hands were tucked into his pockets lazily. The shirt he had on had a waistcoat picture on it, and as an affect he had throw on a loose black tie. He pulled it off and dropped it on the ground, not breaking eye contact at all. God he was too fucking sexy.. And all _mine_.

"Miss. Cullen," He ground out between his teeth before he appeared infront of me, gaze on my legs.

"Something wrong, oh darling of mine?" I asked sweetly.

"You could say that.." He said in a deep husky voice. The tip of one of his index fingers landed on my knee gracefully gliding slowly up towards where I wanted him most.

"Really? You look awfully angry sweetie, someone make you mad?" My eyes were wide and innocent as I teased him.

His finger was at the edge of my skirt now, and the rest of his fingers flexxed out before his hand gripped my leg, pulled it from over my other one, so both my legs were resting on the counter, his eyes stared up at me as his hands moved to rest either side of my waist.

I looked down to see a faint bruise on my thigh where'd he gripped me. I smirked and looked up, mouthing 'Asshole' to him.

He growled. "Yes, and dont fucking test me Bella, I dont give a shit if you have some wierd fucking bathroom fetish, I will run you back to the classroom and take you infront of everyone, understand?" His eyes had darkened with every word, obviously he like the idea very much.

"That a promise?" I said softly, biting my lip.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Do you?"

"I already know,"

"Really now?"

"Bella, baby, your pissing me off, please shutup or I'll fuck you senseless till you dead heart starts beating again, then fuck you till it stops," His face had moved closer to mine as he'd been speaking and I smiled before crashing my lips to his, as he took his anger out through the kiss. He deepened it, cutting to the chase as his tongue made contact with mine, swirling around my mouth and tasting the venom.

His hands were on my waist then, under my blouse, rubbing circles deep into my sides, occasionally his nails would dig in causing me to hiss into his mouth.

My hand wrapped in his hair as I ravaged his bottom lip, biting it and sucking on it. I tugged on his hair as he ran his tongue over my teeth.

One again I hissed as his nails dug into me, dragging across my stomach slightly. I tugged on his hair expecially hard causing his head to snap back. I attacked his neck. I placed soft kisses down one side, across his collar bone, and then up the other side to just under his ear where I bit slightly on the lobe of his ear, running my tongue around it. He was making noises ever so familiar to me, loud moans and groans, grunts, hissing, purring occasionally, and deep throaty cussing all errupted from his throat as I continued my assault. I licked a trail along his neck again, towards where if he was still alive his pulse point would be. I smirked as he shuddered when I sucked on it. My hands trailed to the bottom of his shirt, to small gap between the shirt and the dark jeans hanging extremely low on his hips. I pushed my hands under his shirt, tracing the lines of his chest as I bit down hard on the same spot as before.

He stiffened, stopped moving, eyes closed, lips parted, and hands squeezing my sides so hard he was about to break my pelvis.

His eyes suddenly opened and I grinned at him.

His eyes then narrowed as he moved inbetween my legs, gripped my thighs, and ravaged my lips. My hands moved from under his shirt to his belt, undoing it extremely quickly and the same with his pants, before pushing them down to rest around his knees.

I moaned as he sensually sucked on my tongue with his own, our venom mixing.

I pushed down his boxers, ignoring foreplay.

"Talk to me.." I whispered seductively against his lips.

He pulled away and pushed up my skirt, till it was pretty much rolled up around my stomach.

He pushed my legs as far as they'd go, pulling me to edge of the counter.

He rubbed himself up and down my slit as I wasnt wearing any panties. He finally pushed his head into me and slowly began thrusting, picking up pace very quickly. I smirked at him, as he filled me completely, even though he was huge, I still had room left after years of practice and he wasnt hurting me in the slightest.

"Dirty fucking girl, no underwear.. what if a teacher had seen? And I had to punish you? Fuck your tight pussy till you couldnt remember your fucking name, or anything else? You'd like that thought wouldnt you? The image of me fucking you hardcore making you wet baby? Its me that makes you wet, Bella. Me. Only me. Tell me who makes you wet Bella. Tell me. Who owns you?"

Him talking dirty to me while pounding into me was causing me to bite my lip, throw my head back in ectasy as my eyes rolled back into my head. I looked up at him, and gripped his hair, knotting my fingers through it as I pulled him in to ravage his lips.

"You, you own me. You own everything you see, everything you touch, and what you fuck. Fuck me harder, show me how much you fucking love me, fucking harder Edward! Harder!" I was shouting at him as the sound of slapping flesh carried through the bathroom. He snarled ferociously and suddenly my back had hit the mirror over the other counter, the glass shattering on impact and my blouse ripping down the back, a shard of glass an inch or so by 2 inches stuck into my shoulder and I hissed, ripping open his shirt, the buttons flying everywhere, but two at the bottom stayed together. I dragged my nails down his chest as his hands arched my waist, allowing him deeper access still. I reached down and massaged his balls roughly.

"Like this Bella? Are you full yet, or should I fill you more?" He groaned into my ear as I clawed at his ass, wanting him to fill me as much as he could and more.

"Fill. Me. More," I panted, we would of come together by now, but this was in school and its always fun in school.

He reached between us and without warning slid two fingers in above his cock, stretching me more. My back arched and we were suddenly against one of the tiled walls, slamming against it so hard the tiles were cracking. He grunted as I twisted my hips slightly getting a new angle. I screamed out as he hit my special spot, but we werent done yet.

He slammed me into the window next, cracking it from top to bottom, thrusting into me inhumanly fast as more cracks threatened to collapse.

Then, as a final move, he pushed me against the stall door, pushing it open, going in, and then pushing me against the back of it. I hissed as he dragged his nails down my sides. He ducked his head to the crook of my neck, sucking and nipping and licking and kissing the exposed skin, and just as I heard the rip of my skirt as a slit ripped half way up my left thigh, he plunged his fangs into my soft milky skin. I practically vibrated as I shuddered violently, my climax washing over me and my walls tightening around his member still buried deep inside me, as he thrusted a few more times putting all his vampire strentgh into it. I gripped his shoulders as the whole row of cubicles collapsed leaving us standing tangled and torn in a pile of debris and smoke, the leftovers of what once was a school bathroom. We parted and walked to the door, turning and wrapping an arm around eachothers waists, we took in our handy work.

The tiles of one wall were coming off, some already had, and most of them were cracked. The mirror had smashed and the glass was everywhere all over the floor and counter in front of it. The window was practically in half and ruined beyond repair. The cubicles were no longer there and were just a pile of dust, metal bits, and wooden boards ontop of toilets. There were a few other added touches that made it look like a bomb site.

I giggled and turned as we walked out, ignoring the looks we got.

Walking down the halls lined with doors and lockers I thought for a moment.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Mmm?" He said not looking at me.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" I said innocently.

He grinned and shook his head incredulously, as we walked back towards the classroom.

Here we go again..

* * *

_**Gallery  
**Some pictures for those lovely Twilight fans that would just adore to have a piece of Twilight ass. On my profile..  
_

_**Review  
**I tried to write as much as I could, adding bits here and there, hope its enough.._

_**Playlist**  
There wasnt one for this story, but your own music has got be good taste because you wouldnt be reading this if you didnt have good taste._

_**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just use her characters to wiggle around as I imagine._

_**Summary  
**Based after BD, dirty talking Edward and rough bathroom sex, oh how we love you Mr Cullen.._


End file.
